Talk:Roy Mustang
Character Info If I'm not mistaken, there's no official record as to the date of Roy's birth date, except from the year stated in Perfect Guidebook 2, which is also wrong: it's 1885 instead of 1886. So there's no way of telling his birthday is on Sept. 25th. --Turdaewen 20:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Since when did Roy kill Winry's parents? I thought it was Scar killing her parents? Waterdrop95 01:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) He killed her parents in the first anime. --Turdaewen 01:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh.Waterdrop95 01:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I question the trivia about implications, much less heavy ones, of a romantic relationship with Hawkeye. They're frequently seen together, yes, but she works under him specifically until she is transferred to the Fuhrer. In fact, while both are seen a few times in their private life, they are NEVER seen together outside of performing a professional task or a task directly related to the grand plan. The closest they've come to ever being seen together on a remotely non-professional/coup-based occasion has been Roy having lunch with her. This is after using his expressedly adept people skills to asses in the prior chapter that all was not well by her voice. The fact that she starts up a conversation at all tips him off that she's giving a code. On top of that, they are not on a first name basis in their private life. Compare this to the fact that he calls Hughes and Havoc by name both on duty and off. Roy and Riza may have a special connection as detailed by the plot summary, but I think the romantic implication trvia should be removed, all things considered. 15:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Zel Zel, looking at other Arakawa works, such as Souten no Komori and Juushin Enbu, and the way she usually portrays cannon parings (being there a actual relationship, or simply a romantic inclination), you get to realize some deep similarities with the relationship between Roy and Riza. Since she's not an author to put her parings blantly in her mangas, it doesn´t mean she does not intend into putting them as cannon. She usually alludes to it through particular lines and situations, not only on FMA but all her works. And all of that makes a sort of consensus, both in and out of Japan of them being a cannon, though not 'evident', couple. So, not having showed them in a context that in other animes are stated as being cannon doesn't make them 'not-cannon', since they fit Arakawa's description of cannon couples. Meaning: there's no need to actually SHOW them kissing or talking to eachother intimatelly to state that. I agree it may come off confusing by only reading (or watching) FMA, but, when you get to know Arakawa's work more closely, it's very clear. My suggestion it to change 'relationship' to 'feelings', since what's not clear through original work is not if they're in love with eachother, but if they do have a real relationship with eachother. --Turdaewen 14:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Now, isn't his appearance section a bit too... poetic? I mean, hair falling ''dangerously ''over his eyes? I think the section should be a bit more neutral - not everyone likes Roy afterall (I myself have nothing against him, but even Ed's description is more neutral). Kiadony 18:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) True...perhaps it could use some revision. ^^; The reason I left appearance out in the first place is that all I could really see was that he had black hair and black eyes and, with the picture right there in plain sight, I figured a description was a tad unnecessary. But after Turdaewen pointed out his taste for neutral colors and formal dress, I thought I'd elaborate a little. Seems I went too far XP. CorbeauKarasu 18:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it did come out a little too poetic. Awesomely fun to read, though. XD I'll see if I can help take it down a nodge. (but one thing is right: it certainly looks like something Roy himself would say. XD) Turdaewen 20:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Roy Mustang's rank in the end If I'm not mistaken, he's "only" a 3-star general in the end, not 4-star. Doesn't that make him Lieutenant General then, instead of General? No... Lieutenant General is actually 2 stars General, so Roy is actually General, which is the first rank under Führer. If you still have doubts about it, you can look at this Rank List and also this image from Chapter 83. As you can see, Grumman, who was a Lieutenant General, had only 2 stars in his insignia.Turdaewen 03:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) In the Manga, he clearly has 4 stars when he is standing next to Riza. This implies he became Führer after he settled things in Ishbal. Grumman was just holding the position for him. He is also wearing the same hat and trench coat that Grumman was when he was Führer.CrimsonDuelist 05:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) He only has three stars: http://mangastream.com/read/fullmetal_alchemist/37981928/108. For what it is worth, he is most certainly depicted as Führer here. Roy's final look in the animehttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb21710/common/skins/common/blank.gif CrimsonDuelist 18:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Last bit of trivia The last trivia on the page... I'm kind of iffy about it. "The only character to have his toll returned to him" Al's toll was his entire body and he got that back too, so technically that's not true, right? I wish we could rephrase that better. Roy was the only one to have his toll returned without a tremendous sacrifice to get it back, just a little vile of stone. Meanwhile for Al to get his body back, his brother had to sacrifice his ENTIRE GATE. What do you think? The way it is now, it's just kinda iffy.I don't really know how to change it though. Tommy-Vercetti 19:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess the best would be to not to mention anything of the sort. We all know he got his sight back and that he sacrificed the Ishvalan stone for it, so I don't think there's need to state such a thing. Turdaewen 12:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) voice actor just thought i'd say that Travis Willingham also is the voice actor for love aikawa a character from the bleach manga/anime, who uses a fire type weapon.Soul reaper magnum 10:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Hey, this trivia is a bit iffy to me, so I thought I'd ask first before adding it. I always wondered why Roy was able to get his eyesight back from a simple flash of stone so easily. Technically Ed and anyone else would have been able to use that too. But, I heard an interesting point today. Everyone else got what they deserved, they commited a sin. Hohenheim says it when he fixes Izumi a bit. But, Roy was able to bring back his sight so easily because he was forced to open the gate, therefore is technically still innocent. Right? Like, Izumi couldn't have retrieved her organs for a simple vile, because Truth gave her a consequence for her action. I was thinking of adding something like that, like a speculation about why Mustang was able to restore his sight so easily. What do you think? Tommy-Vercetti 17:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I've always had a similar theory regarding that. Since Roy was forced through against his will and the actual transmutation was done by Pride using a Philosopher's Stone as toll (since his stone energy was depleted when it was over) and the knowledge of the Gold-Toothed Alchemist, I always figured that nothing was actually taken from Roy and that his blindness was psychosomatic just like Al's memory loss after having seen the Gate. It makes enough sense and, personally, I thought there was enough evidence to support it, but it never came up explicitly. Maybe because they didn't like the idea of Roy having less mental grit than Edward? It isn't like we can list that here, but I like to think that Roy went back into the Gate for his eyes and was told by Truth "You still have your sight. Quit being such a baby and open your eyes." :I don't know if we should explicitly mention these theories, but I think it would be perfectly all right to note that Roy was able to get his eyesight back from the Gate even though Van had suggested to Izumi that, as punishment for her sin, the return of her the physical toll was impossible. :Then again, it could merely have been that only the people involved directly in the toll exchange can retrieve the physical tolls that were taken. Al had to go back to his own Gate to bring Ed's arm back and Ed had to go to the Gate to get Al's body back, but that's just because their souls were crossed and their Gates connected. It's possible that Van could only have gone to his own Gate, making it impossible to retrieve Izumi's organs for her, in which case, Roy venturing to his own Gate with a replacement toll would have made it possible to retrieve his own eyes. CorbeauKarasu 17:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : something i found strange is that everybody else lost a part of there body, but roy didn't lose his eyes he just lost his eyesight.Soul reaper magnum 10:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec... ...Where did his date of birth came from again? Kiadony 11:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It is true I just watched the final episode. Read the manga chapter again, Roy is doing nothing but wallowing in agony in the medical tent, saying he has no other plans and even Knox agrees "You have to retire" and it's only Marcoh who gives him the idea to reform Ishbal because he CAN get his eyesight back. Now watch the anime. Even while blind, Mustang is being coached by all his men, and seems like he's ready to reach the top, even while blinded. No one in the anime ever says "Retire". That's why I added it. It's pretty obvious to see the difference from how he acts in both medias. I actually prefered the anime because he didn't just start whining and give up. Tommy-Vercetti 13:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I see. First of all, the way you phrased it made it sound as if Roy's story just ended with him going blind in the manga and that nothing happened afterward. Additionally, I haven't seen the final episode yet and know only of the manga chapter, in which - despite Knox urging him to retire - Mustang professes that even without his sight and the ability to become Fuhrer, there are still things he can do to help. He wasn't merely helpless and mopey, just realistic about his prospects as Commander-in-Chief without his eyesight. At least that was what happened in the translation I read. CorbeauKarasu 14:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I can rephrase it, but that's what I initially meant. See what you think after watching the final episode first though.Tommy-Vercetti 14:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC)